


理智与情感与叛乱

by Paul_wid



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Group Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul_wid/pseuds/Paul_wid
Summary: 这是Alpha们对他的施威，是他胆敢反抗Alpha权威妄图和Alpha平起平坐的惩罚。他们要让他知道Omega就是该在男人身下辗转哭泣，高潮哭吟。





	理智与情感与叛乱

**Author's Note:**

> 警告！O权独立运动领袖AD被俘虏，并且惨遭轮暴！无意中点进我主页的朋友看见这篇的不要挂我哦！
> 
> 如果我不懒的话，也许还可以续上GGAD！AD当然是再次逃出了，当然，这次他付出了比以往更大的代价。阅O无数的GG对AD这个永远活跃在抗争第一线的反对分子既警惕又很有兴趣，征服这样一个O非常能满足GG的直A癌，要让他知道成为乖巧Omega被A驯服的好处，随后就是GGAD互相吸引，相爱相杀的剧情了。

记梗：

O权运动领导人AD

O权运动战败后AD身为领袖被关押起来，因为AD此人战斗力太强、意志坚韧、永远无畏地牺牲自己，极度貌美，又很擅长用表面柔弱的伪装迷惑人，所以在好几次差点被他逃出去以后，单独关押在监狱里，派遣了十几个冷酷无情、身强力壮的Alpha日夜看管。

他是百年来第一个挑战A的霸权的O，自大霸道的A们难免就有些不怀好意地对待他：故意折辱，看他出丑，看这样一个柔弱的O竟然胆敢争取和A们一样的地位，他们要故意凌辱他，让他知道什么是AO有别。AD被关押期间没有遭受过善待，缺衣少食，过于宽大的白衬衫刚刚遮住大腿根，不得不光着两条笔直修长的白皙大腿成天在这群如狼似虎的A面前晃荡来晃荡去。屁股把宽大破烂的衬衫硬是顶出一个挺翘的弧度，红褐色的短发卷曲地翘着，漂亮的无辜地神情无时无刻不在委屈，简直像个洋娃娃。

即使是阿不思，也不得不承认，身为O，的确是有不方便之处。比如发情期

他的发情期到的时候，监狱里的狱卒都陷入了疯狂，那阵玫瑰一样的信息素荡漾开来，海浪一样巨大的情欲狠狠打击在A们的兴奋点上。

美色在前，这些狱卒早就已经不顾一切代价。他们打开了牢笼的铁门，拉着陷入昏迷的阿不思，拖出来。他们肖想已久的天使就这样活色生香地在他们眼前当众发情。眼前的美人咬着嘴唇不安地扭动着挣脱铁钳子一样大手的束缚，却更加激发了Alpha的征服欲。他们掰住他的双手，举过头顶，按在枕头上。那薄得可怜的衬衫早就被撕破扔到一边，白皙大腿被强硬拉开张大到极限，那不该给任何人看见的，Omega的隐私部位袒露出来。湿润的小穴一张一合翕动着，好像柔软的扇贝被迫打开壳，露出软肉。这穴早就湿了，发情期的Omega渴求着Alpha的占领，一个身形高大的Alpha首先将手指伸入搅动，柔顺的穴肉缠绵地接纳了他，任凭他怎样搅动扩张，都温柔贪恋地吸附他，更多湿滑液体流出。这样的柔弱无助，被趁人之危，极大地挑逗着在场所有Alpha们的神经。

他全身都被舔过，敏感的乳房被一边一个叼着，灵活舌尖把乳头舔得无比酸痒，这些人玩起他的乳房就好像上了瘾，吸吮叼起轻拢慢捻，仿佛要吸出奶水来。而下面的小穴更是被吸吮舔舐得水光淋漓，粗糙的舌滑过敏感的穴口，他被刺激得浑身战栗。大嘴整个包住了他的花穴，狠狠一吸，在这巨大的刺激之下他马上潮吹了，清冽的无色透明液体喷溅在那人口腔里，被像是求而不得的圣水一样喝干净，甚至还意犹未尽地伸入他花穴内部探索更多液体。灵活的舌头钻来钻去专门挑动这可怜Omega的敏感之处，他被亵渎得浑身发红，内部饥渴叫嚣着请求粗大物体狠狠捣入，花穴里的水越流越多。他身上那位Alpha再也忍不住下身的肿胀发疼，抢先进入了Omega的身体。Alpha顿时被这细细密密的包容感绞得差点投降，巨大的物体在狭小的紧致秘穴里反复抽插，每次抽插都带出淋漓汁水，阿不思被发情期的情潮煎熬得软弱无力，被巨大阳物填满的充实让他忍不住呻吟出声。他身上这个Alpha显然被刺激得不轻，好几次差不多射出来，大手狠狠揉上他的屁股，握住这两瓣精巧挺翘的小屁股掰得更开，整根挺入又全力抽出，用尽全力捅进最深的地方，恨不得把两丸肉丸也挤入那甬道里。啪啪声响彻整个牢房，阿不思被撞击得几近晕厥，好像溺水的人抓住浮木不得不攀上了Alpha强壮的脖子，这显然遭到了其他Alpha的嫉妒。

阿不思的下巴被强硬捏住，另一个Alpha逼迫他打开小嘴，然后吞入自己的巨大。阿不思极力推拒着这样粗暴的凌辱，但是身形的巨大差异让他实在无法反抗，又大又粗长的物体抵在他的喉咙深处，他含着泪忍不住干呕，然而被Alpha们圈住的身体根本动弹不得。其他的Alpha也不满足于只是观看触摸着眼前的美景，很快阿不思的两只小手就被迫各握上了一只在微微弹动的滚烫阳物。他们在他身上一逞兽欲，阿不思好像是甜美的棉花糖，分明是精神上百折不挠的领袖，偏偏又表现得像是甘愿奉献一切的最美最母性的妻子，总是那样完美点燃Alpha们的占有欲。阿不思痛苦地被迫在这场轮暴中高潮，那一次次猛烈的撞击毫无条理但是极有力量。之前那个Alpha已经抵在他生殖腔的最深处射了出来，滚烫的白浊填满了Omega发情的内部。他感到自己软弱的生殖腔已经被刺激得缓缓打开，引起后来居上的Alpha更加强烈的兴奋。

他身上强壮的Alpha青筋几乎绷起，那小嘴被操开，意味着他可以第一个把自己的种子播撒进这淫靡的小穴，占领这小小的花房，让这个美丽又强大脆弱的Omega承接自己的子嗣。他双眼赤红，肌肉鼓起，加快速度，一下下都顶在阿不思的宫口，将那小口一点点打开。阿不思被顶撞得又酸麻又有些疼痛，那撞击每一次都恰巧顶在痒处，把他往高潮又推进了一点。他丰腴的大腿被毫无章法的Alpha掐出了红印，四肢大开被迫承接着凶狠的顶入，那龟头喜不自禁地挤入了那道被操开的小缝，那最应该被好好保护的地方被强行打开，还没被标记过却已经被名字都不知道的人上了……阿不思绝望地勉强思考道，但是他很快就又阻止了自己这么想。一位Omega的贞洁绝对不能代表他的道德品质。

他已经记不起现在在他身上耕耘的是第几个人，随着一股股精液喷薄而出，Omega被Alpha占有的天性得到了隐秘地满足。他们让他堕落，心怀不轨地想看看这位名震天下的领袖会怎样失去抗争的斗志，被Alpha们彻底征服，阿不思迷迷糊糊地想。这是他第三次高潮，被灌入大量精液的小腹涨得鼓起，像是怀了三个月身孕。他喉咙被摩擦得破皮，侍奉了无数根肉棍的嘴唇红艳好像含着血。谁能想到这具玫瑰般的身体里被占满了这么多人的种子。他们是打定了主意要他怀孕，而他的确喝下了不少人的精液，前面后面都被填满了，纤腰翘臀丰腴大腿根上都是被那些狱卒掐出的青紫痕迹。

大量的做爱让Omega汹涌的发情期终于安静下来，他悲哀地抚摸着隆起的小肚子，一场堕胎在所难免。


End file.
